


Primed for Sin

by amcsummersgoddess



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alex is smitten by Hank, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dorks in Love, Emma is a badass, F/F, Family Drama, First Kiss, First Time, Good Parent Logan (X-Men), Hank and Alex have issues ™️, Happy Ending, Is it a surprise?, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Logan (X-Men), Scott and Logan are IN LOVE, Sexual Humor, Shaw had it coming, Shaw is Creepy, Shaw is a bastard but, Sibling Bonding, Smut, This baby is far from a slow burn let me tell ya, Yikes, as always, but is that new?, no, we'll see more of that later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-06-12 16:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19576774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amcsummersgoddess/pseuds/amcsummersgoddess
Summary: Prince Scott Summers is set to marry the Duchess of Westchester. Scott hasn’t met his bride yet; they’ve only communicated through letters for the past three months. However, when he arrives at the home of his bride, he encounters a servant that makes him question his morals.His brother, on the other hand, has not been arranged to marry anyone-yet. No, Alex has different plans, plans that involve a certain shy, quirky, blue-eyed servant.How will their visit in Westchester go? Only time will tell...





	1. Scott

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo I started another fic, as you can see, and I promise you I will finish this one!!!!!!!!! Hope you enjoy and letting me know what you think is appreciated!!

_My Dearest Jean,_

_These past three months writing to you has brought my heart immense joy. You have given my days light and my night sky stars, stars that resemble your eyes that I have yet to look upon. You are my guiding force that helps me get through each day. You make me a better man than I have known myself to be and will continue to do so once I become your husband._

_The time has come where I must part ways with my home and come to yours. It is with great pleasure that I can say I leave on my journey to Westchester tonight! I am coming my bride. I am coming for you to embrace in warm arms, to rest your head upon my chest while I read to you the words my heart wrote for you. To be with you my dearest is all that I could ever ask for._

_Upon my arrival, my family will be accompanying me. My parents are absolutely thrilled to meet you as well as your guardians. My little brothers will be arriving as well. I cannot guarantee how they will react to you as well as the new environment. Neither of them get out as much as I, outside from the daily trips to the market and local towns._

_Nonetheless, expect my carriage in front of your gates by noon tomorrow. We will be together soon my dear, no need to fret anymore!_

_Sincerely yours,_

_Scott_

“Writing to your, what do you call it, _muse_?” 

Alex snickered behind him and Scott clenched his quill tightly in his hand. He buried his letter to Jean under pieces of unused paper before turning around to face his brother.

“Honestly Alex, I believe it’s about time you grew up and found someone of your own, don’t you think?” He narrowed his eyes at his younger brother but Alex was unaffected by the bitter remark. 

“And what is the point of marrying if I have no connection to the throne?” Alex lulled, throwing himself down on Scott’s kept bed. Well, it wouldn’t be his bed for much longer, it would be his _and_ Jean’s bed, once they were married of course.

“You are forgetting that there are Princesses out there destined to be Queen and are in need of a Prince like yourself.” Alex grunted at Scott’s input. “You are getting quite old brother, you might want to get on with it before you get too old. No bride is going to want a husband who is too old to perform his duties.”

Alex scoffed and sat up, looking at Scott bizarrely. 

“I’ll have you know that my duties always perform well regardless of my age and isn’t it you that is the old one, brother?” He spat back and Scott looked at him with intrigue, waiting for his temper to flare fully. “I am only twenty four years and it’s you that is almost thirty. You were supposed to be married long before the age that you are now so if anyone will be having trouble performing their duties, it would be you.”

Scott waited a full minute for Alex to get everything out and when he didn’t say anything, Scott took the chance to speak.

“Are you-

“And one last thing,” Alex got up from the bed and started a slight pace in front of Scott, “Why do we all have to go? Isn’t it her job to come to us?”

“ _Her_ has a name,” Scott muttered sorely, although there wasn’t much of a point since Alex didn’t care.

“My apologies,” he replied with no remorse for his words at all, “what is her name again? Jane?”

“Jean.”

“Ah right, Jean. Such an unusual name, don’t you think?” Scott ignored the comment and Alex continued on. “Well, I don’t see why we all have to go to Westchester. Jean can just come to us and we can all rejoice, am I not wrong?”

“You are wrong in every sense.” Alex gave Scott a look this time of dismay but like Alex, Scott chose to ignore it. “It is tradition, yes, but we all must go to secure the alliance.”

Alex let out a noise of discovery, flashing Scott a smile that had menacing written all over it. “Of course it is for the alliance. Tell me brother, do you even love her?”

“Of course I love her!” He exasperated, looking at his brother and starting to question the state of his mentality. “What absurdity is that?!”

“It is not absurd, it is a fair question,” Alex claimed. “How can you be in love with someone you haven’t met?”

“We’ve been exchanging letters for months now, I know her as well as I know you,” he countered with ease. 

“But do you know what she looks like? Or how she acts? Honestly Scott, she could be completely out of her mind!”

“The only one out of their mind here is you, Alex. You and your treacherous accusations are only rooting from your jealousy that I am set to be married and be King!”

Alex rolled his eyes. “You think I am jealous of you? If anyone is envious it is you! You are about to throw your life away for some-some harlot!” 

That did it. 

Scott got off his feet and approached Alex, which stopped his pacing immediately. He stared down at his younger brother with his fists clenched and steam pouring from his ears.

“She is not a harlot!” He screamed, his voice echoing throughout his bedroom and into the hallway, potentially. 

“How do you know?!” Alex bellowed even louder than his brother. “You haven’t been with her at all! She could’ve strayed!”

“My bride would never stray!”

“Boys!”

There it was, the voice of reason: Mother. 

Scott glanced behind his brother to see their mother standing in the doorway, looking repulsed by what she heard. His eyes softened momentarily as he looked at her, but soon hardened as his eyes cast upon Alex’s once more. 

“Mother, can you please tell your outlandish son that my bride is the most wonderful woman to ever walk this earth besides you?” He demanded, wanting nothing more than to smack some sense into Alex.

“And can you please tell Scott that he has no business marrying a girl he doesn’t know?!” Alex retorted himself.

“Boys,” their mother spoke again, making her way into the bedroom fully and stepping in between the two of them before they killed each other, “you are both acting like children,” she tisked. “You used to get along so well with each other, remember? When you were both Gabriel’s age, you two did everything together, no?”

“Yes mother, we did,” Scott agreed, “but your son grew up to be wicked and cruel.”

“And you grew up to be a fool.”

“Enough, both of you,” their mother snapped, the softness leaving her voice instantly. “No son of mine has evil in his bones or foolishness. Now, are you both done with your quarrel as well as packing?” Both brothers nodded grudgingly. “Good. Bring your bags down to the carriage, it is out front.”

“We have to bring our bags down?” Alex asked for clarification and their mother nodded. “This is the exact reason why we need servants-

“Alexander Summers, we do not use other people in this house to do our work for us. Us Summers carry our own weight on our own back and we have been for generations. Stop acting like the world owes your bindings and do as I say,” she lectured and Alex huffed. “Go.”

“Yes Mother,” Alex obeyed and shot Scott one last look before striding out of the bedroom and off to do their mother’s commands. 

“Scott,” his mother said, catching his attention once more. She rested both hands on his face and turned his head to meet her eyes that resembled honey, “you have to remember where Alex is coming from. You are his brother, he looks up to you and now that you are going to be married, it frightens him.”

“Mother, I do not doubt your words,” he spoke truthfully, “but Alex still has Gabe _and_ me. I am not going away entirely, I am simply getting married.” 

“I understand dear but Alex sees that as something more,” she sighed sadly and gave Scott a small smile. “Do spend as much time with him as you can during the ride to Westchester. If we want to be on time we must leave now.” Scott nodded in agreement, receiving a kiss on the forehead from his mother before she left the room and let him be. 

Scott returned to his desk shortly after and grabbed the letter he wrote to Jean. It was a tad foolish to send out the letter given he would see her morrow. He folded it up and slid it into one of his drawers, forgetting all about it completely.

He grabbed his bag, which resembled a trunk really, and hauled it down the grand staircase in his home. The hallways were empty as well as the entryway which was expected since everyone must’ve been outside in the carriage, waiting for him.

Scott took one last look around his childhood home. He entered this palace as a boy and when he would return, he would return a man. A married man.

“The carriage awaits dear boy, do hurry along,” Scott heard his father say behind him, causing him to abandon his thoughts, and Scott turned around, flashing him a grin.

“Father, I may be no longer a boy! I will be a man as mighty and noble as you!” Scott rested his hands upon his father’s shoulders and gave them a squeeze.

“My apologies,” his father gave a little curtsy. “The carriage awaits dear _man,_ do hurry along.” His father teased, giving him a grin of his own.

“This is serious, Father. Your eldest is about to get married within the days!”

“And you can only get married if you move along. Come on,” his father grabbed his trunk from him and Scott followed him outside. 

While his father put his trunk away, Scott opened up the carriage door and stepped inside, sitting next to Alex and across from his mother and Gabe. 

“Are you alright?” Gabe questioned him with a peculiar look.

“Of course your brother is alright dear,” their mother answered for him, daintily stroking Gabe’s messy, muddy-colored locks into place.

“Then why is he smiling like a jester?” Alex didn’t do his best at all to hide his laugh and Scott elbowed him in the rib for that and simply smiled at Gabe.

“When you come of age, you will understand what it is like to fall in love. To be taken by words uttered by the one who has stolen your heart,” Scott swooned.

“When you come of age you will also realize how senseless it is to fall in love with someone you don’t know,” Alex advised Gabe, receiving a dirty look from their mother.

“Alexander, I love you with all my heart but one day you will be looking back on those words and will find yourself to be senseless, when you have fallen in love of course.” Their mother told him as kindly as she could, the serious undertones in her voice not hiding. 

“And who is to say that I will fall in love?” Alex nearly challenged. “I don’t want to fall in love if it means I will be arranged to be with someone. I would rather die alone than do such a thing.”

“You mean those words, my son?”

“With every breath that I breathe, Mother.”

Their mother hummed. “So be it then.”

“Utter fool,” Scott said to himself under his breath, shaking his head at his younger brother. “Well then Alex,” he announced out loud, “you will be a dutiful uncle to my kin.”

“Kin?! You will be having children with this girl?” Scott turned to look at Alex fully, seeing his blue eyes were about to pop out of his skull in any given second. “Honestly brother, have you gone mental?”

Before Scott could comment or anyone could utter a word for that matter, the carriage door opened and their father came into view. Scott scooted over on his bench, putting most of his body against Alex’s till he got the hint and moved over to make room for their father. 

“Everyone ready?” He asked and they all nodded. “Lovely! Gabriel, would you like to join me up front?”

“Up front?” Their mother scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion, looking at her husband oddly. “What do you mean up front?”

“To help me guide the horses. He is the proper age to do so,” he explained. 

“Christopher, he is only but a child!”

“Katherine, my darling, my light-my love! Gabriel is fourteen years now. When Scott and Alexander were his age, they rode up with me all the time,” their father reminisced as their mother gave him a quite unhappy look.

“Guiding a carriage is no place for a King and a Prince.”

“Yes well, they don’t call me a humble King for nothing! Come along son, you can help hold the reigns.” He beckoned for Gabe to get out; Gabe scooted past their mother and hopped out of the carriage, following their father to the front.

Scott closed the carriage door behind them and stared out the tiny window. His eyes rested upon his home once more, starting to watch it fade further away from view as the carriage began its journey to Westchester. 

“I’m coming my Jean.”


	2. Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo next chapter is here!!!!! Hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> There's a new character introduced and it's Alex's POV too :)

The drive to Westcheter was long and treacherous. Snow started to fall midday and all Alex could do was sigh as he rested his head against the side of the carriage. It would take a full day before they arrived at Jane’s house and Alex was already dreading the visit. He still didn’t quite understand why the whole family had to go to secure the alliance; the only parties that mattered were Scott and their parents going, him and Gabe certainly could’ve stayed home. 

In fact, he didn’t understand why Scott wanted to marry someone for an alliance either. Wasn’t the point of marriage supposed to be about love? Did Scott never believe he would find it? Or was he simply doing this to please their parents?

Numerous questions raced through Alex’s mind but he didn’t dare ask any of them. It was Scott’s life after all and who was he to give his input? Well, he already _did_ speak his truth on the matter and Scott didn’t approve of any of it, which was perfectly fine by Alex. He was just the brother, the soon to be dutiful uncle, and be known as the Prince who would never marry.

His words had no merit at all.

“Alex if you are going to fall asleep, please do it now so I can be awake while you snore,” Scott hissed at him, making Alex escape his thoughts.

He turned his head to look at his brother, his eyes already beginning to narrow and numerous names he could call Scott ran through his head, but that all dropped as he saw Scott was smiling at him. His smile was light and sheepish and it occurred to Alex that he was being _teased_. Him and Scott hadn’t joked around in months!

“I do not snore!” Alex playfully gasped, starting to smile himself. “If anyone in this family snores, it’s Father. He keeps me up most nights because of it.”

“Mother too,” Scott nodded his head forward towards their mother, seeing she was sound asleep.

“Those are the sacrifices you make for love,” Alex laughed quietly to himself.

“Oh, so you _do_ believe in love?” Scott affirmed.

“I never said I didn’t,” Alex mumbled. “All I said was that I was never going to fall in love. You could still believe in it but not necessarily experience it yourself. Take our parents for example, they are hopelessly in love with each other. I want to experience that with someone myself and marry them. I don’t want to marry just to marry and be miserable for the rest of my life.”

“I’m in love with Jean,” Scott began and Alex didn’t dare to hide his annoyed groan and eye roll.

“Do you honestly love this Jane girl? What if you have nothing in common? Or she never bathes or doesn’t like to read or-

“Her name is Jean,” Scott corrected quickly, “and of course I love her.”

“And how is it that you know you love her?”

“Because I just know, Alex. When you are in love, you know.” Alex didn’t agree with what Scott just said one bit, but he kept that thought to himself. “Do you genuinely believe you will not find love?” He followed up, diverting the attention away from him and back onto Alex. 

“Yes brother, I genuinely believe that I will not find love,” he confirmed.

“Tragic. Truly it is. Love is a beautiful thing.” Alex grunted, not wanting to hear about Scott continuing to go on about his love for Jane. “Perhaps Jean has a sister, or potentially a cousin. Regardless, I know you are going to find love on this trip,” he affirmed.

“Are you a fortune teller now?” 

“No, I have a feeling inside. I know you will find love, trust me,” Scott gave him a small smile with his statement and Alex yet again let out a sigh. “Do you doubt this?”

“A bit,” Alex admitted truthfully. “We will have to wait and see, I suppose.”

The waiting part miraculously didn’t take as long as expected.

Shortly after their conversation, the carriage came to a sudden halt. The cart jerked violently and Alex pressed his hand against the wall to stabilize himself while their mother woke up, looking alarmed.

“What happened?” Their mother looked around the small cart, looking at her sons for an answer.

“I believe we stopped,” Alex observed, leaning into Scott’s space to look out the window.

Alex couldn’t see much; frost had started to cloud the window as the snow came down hard, but he lurched back in his seat when the door opened and Father came into view.

“Katherine my love, come quickly,” he ushered her and without hesitance, she left the carriage and closed the door behind her.

“I wonder what it could be about,” Scott pondered.

“I’ll go check.”

Alex moved towards the door but Scott put his hand on his wrist, halting him.

“Father only asked for Mother.”

“I do have ears, Scott,” Alex shot him a dirty look, “and I want to see for myself.”

Alex yanked his wrist back and opened up the door, stepping out of the carriage. He wrapped his arms around himself for warmth as the fabric of his shirt was too thin for the current weather conditions, and walked along the front of the carriage, seeing what the hold up was.

He glanced at the front of the carriage to see Gabe was still sitting up front, holding the reigns of the stilled horses. Alex looked past him, seeing Mother and Father staring at something on the ground.

Alex quietly made their way over to them, trying to creep past them to see what they were looking at.

“What is it?” He asked in a near whisper, his breath showing in the air. Neither of his parents replied and Alex felt a knot beginning to tie itself in his stomach. He made his way around them fully, staring down at the ground and letting out a gasp.

There, on the floor of the woods, was a child. They had long, dark brown hair, and was wearing nothing but a beige rag that looked like it was supposed to be a dress.

“Are they dead?” Alex questioned, his mouth moving faster than his thoughts.

“What is going on?” Scott came behind Alex then, giving a weird look to their parents stoic expression. “It is quite cold out here and we must-” he cut himself off as his eyes landed on the child laying before them all. “Oh my.”

Scott was the first one to get closer to the child since everyone else was in too much of an awe, and knelt down in front of them. Alex watched as his brother scooped the child up in his arms and hugged them close to his body for warmth.

“She’s still breathing,” Scott announced and Alex got closer, looking down at the soft face of the girl. 

“Perhaps she lost her way while going home?” Alex suggested as a possible explanation as to why a child would be out in the woods.

Scott sadly shook his head. “I don’t think so,” he turned the child’s cheek, presenting the cut slashed across it. 

“Alright,” their father said once he snapped out of his daze, “we will take her with us. We must get back on the path before it starts to get dark. Come on.” Their father grabbed Mother by the arm and led her back to the carriage, Alex and Scott following them.

Once they were all back in their places and continued on their way, Alex noticed Scott didn’t take his eyes off the child at all. He cradled the little girl as if she was an infant, humming an inaudible tune to her.

“Do you think she has a family?” Alex asked him, running his hands through the girl’s hair. Her hair was cold and soft to the touch, completely knotless. 

“Possibly, but it appears they aren’t kind to her. As future King, I will be taking in this child and raising her as my own,” Scott declared. “She will be given the best life I can offer her and then some.”

“Scott darling, you cannot kidnap her,” their mother told him softly. “She has a family of her own and we cannot take her away from them. What if they’re out looking for her?”

“Then we will ask the child when she awakes,” he proposed and their mother nodded in agreement. 

Alex kept his eyes focused on the sleeping child, speculating she was no older than four or five even. Her cheeks were flushed, making the slash in her cheek more prominent, and her chest rose and fell slowly as she breathed. 

He really hoped this child woke up and didn’t die in his brother’s arms. It was a morbid thought to think but Alex didn’t know how else to interpret this event. His brother was holding a child in his arms that they found in the woods! Surely whoever the parents of this child are, they will be shown no mercy for the crime they’ve done.

Abruptly, the carriage jumped, possibly due to them passing over a log of some sorts, and it jerked the child out of her slumber.

Their mother gasped with shock and hopefulness, the cart going quiet as all eyes landed on the little girl in Scott’s arms. She looked around at everyone with big, beautiful brown eyes, appearing frightened.

“You’re alright my child,” Scott told the girl, getting her attention to focus on him, “we bid you no harm. Can you tell us your name? How you ended up in the woods?”

The child didn’t utter a word let alone blink. She stared at Scott intensely and Alex would feel uncomfortable if he was in his position. Scott however, didn’t look uncomfortable in the slightest. 

He embraced the child more than he did before, resting her against his chest as he spoke to her words that Alex himself couldn’t hear. The child found comfort in his arms and Alex did have to admit: Scott would be a great father.

Alex hoped whoever this Jane girl was that she would be suitable for Scott, and be accepting of this little girl as well, if they didn’t find her family of course. 

“Do you think Jane will like her?” Alex taunted, refusing to hold his negative comments back as well as breaking the silence formed.

“My god Alex, her name is Jean! You must treat her with the utmost respect when we see her and call her by her proper name,” Scott cursed, turning his attention away from the child to scowl at his brother. “Jean is going to be my wife and your future in law so _please_ do not be yourself around her.”

“And what is wrong with the way that I am?”

“Boys,” their mother started once more, a threat building in her voice, “do not cause a ruckus amongst the child. She has no business hearing your quarrels, as do I. You are both of age as well, stop acting like children,” she scolded. 

And yet again, before the argument could carry on, the carriage stopped.

Alex let out a groan of agony, frustrated by the fact that they had no purpose to stop. They couldn’t possibly be in Westchester already, unless they overestimated the time it took.

The door to the cart opened once more and Gabe appeared this time, smiling eagerly.

“We’re here!” He notified joyously. “Father claims he overmapped it but we are here!” 

“Oh lovely,” Alex muttered, letting Scott and their mother leave the carriage first.

When Alex got out of the carriage himself, his eyes danced all across the massive castle in front of him. Built out of beige bricks, the castle was at least three times the size of Alex’s home, and had a moat! Why didn’t their place have one?

Together as a family, the Summers all walked across the drawbridge and up to the entryway, being halted by the guard.

“Who goes there?”

“King Summers and his family, my good knight,” their father announced and Alex rolled his eyes at the cliché of all of this. “We have brought the Prince to marry the Duchess.”

The knight stepped aside then and let them through, making their way inside the castle.

Alex was blinded as soon as he stepped inside, realizing everything was made of marble. How rich were Jane’s family anyway? They had some marble tables back at their residence, but a whole castle?

“Well look what we have here!” Alex’s eyes as well as everyone else’s went over to the staircase, seeing a man wearing all white and silver garments was starting to descend from the stairs. He had a wicked grin on his face and looked smug to the bone; Alex didn’t like him already. “You are very punctual!” 

“As a King you must be, no?” Their father laughed. 

“Sometimes,” the man answered, coming down from the stairs and clapping his hands together twice.

As if on cue, five people emerged. One was a woman dressed in all white and had an icy look in her eyes, coming up to the man in white and looping her arm through his. Another was a woman with red hair, who was wearing a green dress, and looked kind.

The other three were servants all dressed in beige. Two men and one woman. One of the men, the eldest looking, looked as though he could kill anyone this very moment.

But the other, well the other was frankly the most beautiful man Alex had ever laid eyes on. He looked as though he was Alex’s age, had the softest face, gorgeous blue eyes, and flat brown hair. Alex couldn’t help but stare at him and was possibly drooling over the sight of him as well.

His stomach made a weird feeling when the handsome man looked back at him and Alex ducked his head as he sensed a heat creeping onto his cheeks. What was wrong with him? Had he gone soft?

“Let me introduce you to everyone,” the cruel man in white said, turning Alex’s gaze and attention back to him. “I am King Shaw, but you may call me Sebastian if you choose, or Your Grace,” he grinned. “This is my wife, Emma,” he gestured to the woman in white, “Jean Grey, Duchess of Westchester,” the girl in green, “and those are our servants.”

“What are their names?” Alex blurted, receiving a cold stare from King Shaw.

“My boy they are servants, does it matter?”

“Laura?” The older servant spoke unexpectedly, stepping closer to Scott.

“Daddy!” The little girl in Scott’s arms jumped out of them and ran over to the man, being pulled into a tight embrace and lifted off the ground.

“Logan,” King Shaw barked at him, “go get their bags.”

“No that is alright,” their father spoke quickly, not wanting to interrupt the reuniting happening, “we will get our own.”

“What a gentleman,” Queen Emma practically gagged before leaving the room, Jean following her.

“Moira, go set the table and tell the cooks to prepare dinner. Hank, show our guests to their rooms,” King Shaw instructed before dashing out of sight as well.

Hank. The one with the eyes Alex was swooning over had a name. Hank...something. Well regardless, he was perfectly suited for Alex.

Hank and Alex. That had a certain _Je ne sais quoi_ about it, no?

Hank dashingly escorted everyone to their proper bedrooms, outside from Father and Gabe since they went to go get the bags, and to Alex’s fate, he was the last one to be assigned a room. Meaning, he was alone with Hank.

Hank led him down the hall away from everyone else’s bedroom and Alex knew this was the perfect opportunity to say something. He didn’t know what to say though. Should he compliment Hank’s eyes? His face? His hair?

“Here you are, my Prince,” Hank led him into a bedroom, an all blue one which Alex was very fond of, and Alex escaped his thoughts entirely and focused on the man in front of him.

“Please, call me Alex,” he insisted and Hank’s face scrunched together in confusion.

“It is highly improper of me to do so.”

“And it is highly improper for you to refuse a Prince’s orders,” Alex retaliated and Hank made a surprised face at the remark. 

“Forgive me,” he bowed and Alex couldn’t help but laugh.

“Why are you bowing to me?”

“Because you are royalty,” Hank gave Alex a weird look and Alex laughed once more.

“I am, but you don’t have to treat me like a Prince, you know,” Alex licked his lips as he stared directly at Hank, biting his lip for good measure. He wasn’t quite sure what had gotten into him at the moment, but he didn’t care either. “I won’t treat you like a servant either.”

“I’m sorry my Pri-Alex,” Hank quickly corrected, “but I am lost by your words.” Gorgeous yet oblivious, just to Alex’s luck. “You don’t want me to treat you like royalty that you are?” Alex simply shook his head. “How come?” 

“Because I didn’t choose to be royalty, Hank. I never asked to be Prince and I surely won’t be King. I take my own word for it.” Alex threw himself down on the spacious bed in the room, a musty smell filling his nose as he did so. He stared up at the gray canopy and let out yet another heavy sigh, turning his head to see Hank was still standing in his doorway, thankfully.

“Why doubt yourself? You are a handsome Prince, surely you will find a Princess.”

Alex smiled smally at Hank, sitting up on the edge of the bed as he stared at him fully. “You think I am handsome?”

Hank nodded. “Dashingly so.” 

“You flatter me,” Alex disclosed, the heat returning to his cheeks. 

“I only speak the truth, Alex.” Hank gave him a smile of his own and Alex clutched at his chest as he felt his heart skip a beat. “I must go help prepare dinner, unfortunately, so if you would excuse me,” Hank gave a curtsy and turned around on his heel.

“Hank wait!” Alex shot up from the bed and strode over to him, his stomach flipping as Hank turned around and looked down upon Alex; he was quite fond of Hank’s height at the moment too. “When will I see you again?”

“At dinner.”

“And after?”

“I will bid you goodnight, if that is what you would like,” Hank offered and Alex nodded again, eagerly this time. “Alright, until then, Alex.” Hank flashed him a final smile before leaving Alex be.

“Until then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex: I'm not gonna fall in love  
> Hank: *Exists*  
> Alex: Well shit looks like I have to get married now  
> anyway
> 
> hope you all enjoyed and thinking about making the next chapter in Logan's POV and you can all find out what happened to Laura! Thanks for reading and stay tuned!


	3. Logan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!! I had just finished the second chapter the day before I left on my trip, updated it once I was at a hotel, and nine days later and I still didn't work on this one!! 
> 
> The wait is over though!!
> 
> This is Logan's POV and there is a slight plot twist and a hint of romance ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

As soon as the guests, mainly Shaw, were occupied, Logan took Laura to the servants quarters and seated her on one of the poorly made beds, assessing her for any further injuries outside of the gash on her cheek.

Shaw was the most vile person to ever walk this earth for throwing Logan’s own daughter out into the cold! Logan should kill him for doing such an act and would anyone miss the King? Of course not! The Queen has someone else to occupy her days and would love to see the King slaughtered.

He shook himself out of his thoughts and regained to the task at hand: Laura. Logan found that the rest of her was unharmed and he started to tend to her wound. He grabbed a little cloth and doused it with some whiskey that he stole from the kitchen, before he hovered the cloth over her wound.

“This may sting a little bit but I need to clean out your wound, okay? Logan told her gently and Laura nodded, allowing him to dab the cloth against her cheek which made Laura hiss. “I know,” Logan took his freehand in hers and gave it a squeeze, “I’m almost done.”

The gash thankfully scared over and no blood came out and Logan dabbed at it one more time before tossing the cloth to the side. He picked Laura back up and sat down on the bed himself, settling her in his lap.

He kissed her non-wounded cheek and gave her a light hug. “I’m never letting him near you ever again,” he promised her, turning her around in his lap so he could look at her face. “I’m always going to protect you, no matter what.” Laura nodded once more and rested her head on Logan’s shoulder and he pulled her closer to him.

Sebastian Shaw will pay, Logan would make sure of that.

He suddenly heard the creak of the floorboards and Logan immediately stiffened up, hugging Laura tighter than before as he turned his head to look at the door. If it was Shaw, surely Logan would kill him now.

But it wasn’t Shaw at all, it was one of the guests from before. 

He was royalty, Logan knew that immediately by his darkened plum attire and how well he was groomed. His brown hair was neatly in place without a single stray hanging out, his face was fresh and clean shaven, and his eyes, his eyes were full of innocence and vivacity. Everything that screamed royalty.

“Pardon my intrusion,” he spoke suddenly, flashing a soft and apologetic smile, “but I came to see if the child was alright, giving the circumstances in which we found her.”

“She’s fine,” Logan snapped a little harshly. He could honestly be killed for talking to royalty in such a manner, but this man seemed like no threat.

“You are her father though, correct?” Logan nodded, turning his attention back to Laura to see she was starting to drift off. “And her mother?”

“Don’t know.”

Which was the truth. Logan came home one day, when he had a home before Shaw raided the village and killed almost everyone in it-that was a story for later-and there was a woven basket with a baby wrapped in a blanket. As soon as Logan saw her face he knew she had to be his, and even if she wasn’t, he would’ve taken her in anyway.

“Then how are you certain she is yours?” The man pestered and Logan let out a heavy sigh, looking at him once more.

“She has my face, my temperament. Can’t be anyone else’s.” The man gave a slow nod of understanding, his gaze being fixed on Laura. “She is not a statue.”

“No, she is not. She’s a masterpiece. The beauty of her is like no other, she is innocent and full of life,” he went on and Logan gave this man a weird look. “When we found her, I wasn’t sure if she would have a family and if she didn’t I would’ve raised her as my own!”

“What an honor,” Logan grumbled sarcastically, adjusting Laura into a cradling position since his arm was starting to cramp.”But no need to get you worries up, I am her father and I plan on not going anywhere.” 

“As you shouldn’t,” the man agreed. “If you don’t mind me asking, however, what did happen to her?”

“The one and only King,” he replied scornfully, moving Laura to lay down on the bed fully and out of Logan’s arms. He rested her head on the hay filled pillow and pulled the thin piece of cloth used for a blanket over her body.

“King Shaw harmed the child?”

“Yes,” Logan hissed, his hands balling up into fists as he felt his anger rise. “Only he would cause harm on a child, it’s his nature.” He turned his eyes away from Laura and back onto the man in front of him, seeing he was stoic. “You are aware of whose company you’re staying in, right?”

“Yes of course I am!” He said a little bit too proudly. “I am here to marry Jean Grey, Duchess of Westchester and I was told my parents had to form an alliance with her guardians in order to-

“To marry, I understand,” Logan drawled a little bitterly, crossing his arms over his chest. “And you seem like an intelligent guy-

“Prince, actually,” he quickly corrected. “Prince Scott.”

“Well _Prince_ Scott,” Logan spat as he continued on, “you are aware of Sebastian Shaw, no?” 

Scott knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. “Whatever do you mean?”

“He will kill anyone that gets in his way.” Logan turned his attention back to his daughter, watching her as she slept. “Laura would’ve been next if you hadn’t found her,” he mumbled to himself. And in a sense, Logan was in debt to the Prince since if it wasn’t for him and his family, Laura would’ve been left for dead. Logan would’ve went after her himself, but Shaw threatened that he be sent to the dungeon and he would have no way out to find his daughter.

“The King would’ve killed her?” Scott whispered, his eyes casting upon Laura once more. “What did the child ever do to him?”

“Nothing at all.” Logan sat down on one of the chairs in the room, his eyes dancing back and forth between his daughter and the Prince. “I would keep your guard up if I were you, you and your family are not in a safe place.”

“Is that a threat?”

Logan shook his head. “It’s a warning. I would leave as soon as you can.”

“I cannot leave without marrying my darling Jean! We have been writing to each other for months now, I cannot leave my bride behind,” he sulked and Logan couldn’t help but laugh at him. “Do you dare laugh at the Prince?!” Scott fumed and Logan cocked an eyebrow, intrigued.

“Forgive me _Prince_ , but how can you marry someone you have never met?” 

Scott rolled his eyes, an unusual behavior for someone with his status. “You sound just like my brother. I saw the way he was looking at that one servant earlier, you are all a bunch of hypocrites.” He plopped himself down on a barrel of hay, crossing one leg over the other and holding his chin up high. “Jean and I are in love.”

“Jean has never once spoken your name with me.” 

Scott gasped and jumped up. “I beg your pardon?! How dare you speak to me like that? You don’t know any bit of our relationship and I can see that you yourself are no-no person of love considering you had a daughter and didn’t know the mother of your own child!”

Oh, _no one_ talked to Logan that way.

Logan slammed his hand on the table and stood up. He strode to Scott in two big steps and looked down at him, his chest huffing with rage. Scott himself stood up too and he did have a couple inches of height on Logan, but Logan was surely stronger and could throw this Prince out the window and back where he came from if he so wanted to.

“I have known Jean for ages and I have treated her as my own. I speak with the Duchess everyday and your name has never once escaped her lips. She does not know who you are and you better watch what you say to me,” Logan eyed him up and down, trying to think of a name he could call him that wasn’t too insulting, but definitely not meant in a pleasant way, “Slim.”

“I could have you sentenced to death for lying to someone of royalty!” Scott yelled and Logan took a quick glance at Laura to see she was sleeping through this. “I have letters to prove it!”

“And where are they?”

“In my breast pocket, closest to my heart,” Scott said as he reached into his pocket and handed Logan one of the letters. “You will see her handwriting, I guarantee it.”

Logan unfolded the parchment carefully, skimming over the letter since he didn’t care to read it and seeing that the handwriting was not even close to Jean’s at all. He recognized the writing quickly by how the S’s were written-the writing had belonged to Shaw.

He walked away from Scott for a moment, digging through one of the drawers in the room to find the deed Shaw had written out and signed, claiming his ownership of Logan and Laura-another long story.

Logan compared the writing to confirm his suspicions and the letter written to Scott was written from Shaw himself. He then walked back over to Scott and presented them to him. “I am a lot of things, but a liar is not one of them.”

“Let me see those,” Scott snatched both papers out of Logan’s hands and looked at them himself. “This is utterly ridiculous! Why would the King write letters to me pretending to be Jean?”

“How else was he going to get your family out here?”

Scott made a face of sadness as he sat back down, staring at the papers with a slight pout. “How could I have been so foolish? I acted as if I was on a cloud, floating through the days thinking that I finally found the one that had stolen my heart. But no one had stolen my heart, it was all a lie.”

Logan groaned quietly to himself, knowing he had to comfort the sad Prince. Technically, he didn’t have to do anything, but a part of him _wanted_ to…

“It is not your fault,” he told him lightly, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder and giving it a squeeze, “you were not aware of Shaw’s intentions.”

Scott nodded and let out a sigh. “I suppose,” his eyes flicked up to look back at Logan, gazing into his own deeply. “I thank you for advising me, but may I ask you something?” Logan nodded, waiting for him to continue. “Why are you here? You seem strung in your ways, not one to submit to another person’s commands.”

“It is a long story and it is late. You should be up in bed.”

“We have all night and like you, I do not listen to what I am told unless it is by my parents. You have no authority over me and I will not do as you say.”

“You have an attitude that will get you killed one day,” Logan teased as he pulled a chair over and sat across from Scott. “I admire that.” Scott gave Logan a small smile at that.

“Thank you. Now go on, tell me everything I need to know.”

Logan cracked his knuckles. Where to begin?

...how about four or so years ago?

_It was in Canada since that was where Logan was originally from and will always be from there. He lived in a nice, quiet little village where he made his income by being the town’s blacksmith._

_And while he was a blacksmith, he did have a lot of customers...usually people that came from different places outside of the village. Lots of men, lots of women, lots of people with money willing to spend it on anything._

_Business was going well and once Laura came into Logan’s life, he had enough money saved for them both. He got her all the quality clothes, toys, books, and anything that she desired. Logan raised her to be strong and independent like he was, but kind to others._

_Laura did just that too, until the one day that Logan would never forget, the day that ripped all of the innocence out of his daughter_.

_It was raining one morning and it was quite odd really for it to rain during the current summer season, but it was. The sky was gray and the air was sticky, and it was a day that Logan stayed inside with Laura._

_He was in the middle of making them some lunch while Laura looked outside the window of their small home, watching the rain. Now, Logan built his house with his own two hands and structured it in a way that it drowned out the sound of most things._

_But that didn’t take away from the fact that he could still see what was going on outside._

_Well, when Logan finally plated the lunch and turned to give it to Laura, his gaze landed on the window and the plate fell crashing to the floor. Outside, there was a man with a sword slaying people left and right. He was wearing all white and had stained his attire with the blood of those that he had killed. While he was doing the killings, he had men raid through everyone’s little cottages and steal any produce or silver they could get their hands on._

_Immediately, Logan grabbed Laura away from the window and carried her over to the main bedroom. Logan closed the door and pulled any piece of furniture he could in front of it. He didn’t know what was happening but Logan always prepared for the worst case possible._

_He took Laura and went into his wardrobe, sitting her down in there._

_“No matter what you hear, do not come out, understand?” Laura nodded. “I love you.”_

_Logan closed the wardrobe and grabbed the shotgun next to his bed. He sat down on the edge of his bed and kept the gun aimed at the door._

_“You know for a man of your crafts, you would think you would make locks on your windows.” Logan jumped up and turned himself and the gun at the man in white near the window. Blood stained every inch of him from head to toe and Logan kept his finger on the trigger. “Lower your gun, I have no intention of hurting you.”_

_“You’ve only killed everyone else in the village, why stop at me?”_

_The man shrugged, staring down at his bloodied sword and looking at it as it caught the light. “You and your talents may be of use to me. I will spare your life if you come with me. My castle is in need of servants and all that have refused were killed. But you seem like a man who takes offers, no?”_

_“My daughter comes with me and if you separate us once, I will not hesitate to snap that neck of yours,” he threatened and the man grinned._

_“Bring her along! I could always use two for the price of one!”_

“Little did I know that Shaw bought both Laura and I, somehow. I’m sure however he did it was illegal,” Logan shook his head, staring down at his hands. “She was only three at the time too, and she hasn’t spoken much since.”

Scott reached his hand out and rested it on top of Logan’s, giving it a squeeze. Normally, Logan would pull away from a comforting touch, but something felt almost right about having Scott’s hand over his. It was warm and smooth, very much different from his own calloused and scarred hands, and it was a touch that Logan did not want to pull away from.

“I’m so sorry,” Scott spoke sadly and Logan met his eyes. His eyes were very blue, reminding Logan of the sky he hadn’t seen in ages. Looking at Scott was like a breath of fresh air and Logan hadn’t breathed in quite a long time.

Before he even knew what he was doing, Logan’s lips were on his. Perhaps it was the vulnerability of bringing up old wounds, or that Logan hasn’t had a romantic partner in years and was starved for physical contact. Perhaps it was that Scott was different from any person Logan had ever met and he had just met the Prince but there was something so enticing about him that Logan felt it was only right to kiss him.

He soon came to his senses about what he had done and pulled away shamefully, pulling his hands out of Scott’s touch as well and dropping his hands to his lap.

“Forgive me. My actions were not appropriate,” he bowed his head, knowing full well that he could be killed in this very moment for what he did.

“I am sorry, but you are not forgiven. You cannot just bestow one kiss and not give another.” Logan snapped his head up and looked at Scott quizzaly, seeing that he was grinning. “Well carry on, I am not getting any younger.”

Logan shook his head at him but kissed Scott once more, feeling the other relax against his touch. The kiss was tender and soon followed by another and it was like no kiss Logan had experienced before. This was a kiss that was full of admiration, need, lust, everything Logan desired.

Scott’s lips were soft and tasted faintly of the diner wine. Logan found himself nibbling down on the rose skin and Scott keened into his touch, letting his mouth fall open and allowing Logan’s tongue to slip inside.

Hands were now buried in Logan’s hair, fingernails scraping at his scalp as Scott started to kiss him back and it was Logan who pulled away first, leaving Scott gasping for more.

“May I ask why you stopped?” Scott breathed out, his cheeks flushed and lips swollen.

“You are a Prince and engaged to be married.”

“I cannot marry Jean, not after everything you’ve told me.” Scott stood up and took Logan’s face in his hands, caressing his cheek. “My status will only work in our advantage. I can make a deal with the King, for you and your daughter’s freedom.”

“You cannot make a deal like that with Shaw, not an easy one at least.”

Scott shrugged. “For you, I would do anything he asked of me.”

Before Logan could protest, Scott gave him a final kiss before he left his quarters. Logan certainly had a death wish...but if he died seducing the Prince, it would surely be a way to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shaw wrote the letters...creepy bastard.
> 
> Why does Shaw want the Summers family in Westchester? Can Logan and Scott keep to themselves about their kiss? Will it progress further than that?? Who's POV is next? Stay tuned!!
> 
> Also, more about what happened with Laura and Logan will be revealed later on (or at least I'm planning on it) so yeah! Thanks for reading!!


	4. Hank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!!! I got way too focused on my story Afterlife but anyway...next chapter is here so enjoy!!!

“Hank.”

“Hm?”

“These linens need to be finished before sunrise. Stop your daydreaming and help me.” 

Hank looked up at Moira, looking at her weirdly. “I was not daydreaming, I was focusing very heavily on the floor. The wood is just so immaculate tonight, don’t you think?”

“The wood?” Hank nodded. “These floorboards have been here for ages long before you were born. They are full of mites and dirt, there is nothing pretty about them,” Moira shook her head, continuing to give him a strange stare. “Are you alright? Ever since you came back from attending the guests, you seem...odd.”

Hank barked out a laugh. “Please Moira, I am not odd. I’m happy, thrilled by our new guests. We haven’t had visitors in quite some time, it’s nice to see them for a change.”

“Because the King is a bastard and no one likes to see him or let alone wants to. He must’ve bribed them into coming, that is the only possible explanation as to why they are here.” Hank shook his head, disagreeing with that statement. “What?”

“I believe they came here for other purposes, they do not seem like they would be persuaded to arrive here.”

Moira scoffed and threw a fresh linen at Hank, which he caught and started to fold. “They are royalty, they always want something.”

“Shaw, yes, but they do not. I can tell.”

Well, Hank could tell with Alex at least. Alex was different from any royalty Hank had ever encountered. Granted it wasn’t much of a comparison considering who he was forced to work for, but nonetheless, Hank deemed Alex different because he was quite different. He was expecting Alex to be snobbish and rude to Hank like all royalty members were to others below their rank, but Alex was not. He saw Hank as if he was his equal and the way he looked upon him with those eyes of his...it made Hank smile and made his chest warm up like sunlight was beaming upon it.

“You are a smart man Hank, but I can see you still have a boyish nature.” Moira stated matter of factly, beginning to fold a fresh pile of already washed linens herself. “You can never trust a royal or let alone let your guard down. It is not safe.”

“Did the Queen tell you that?” Hank mocked in an obscure tone, receiving a death glare from Moira.  
“You better watch your tongue, Henry,” Hank grimaced as Moira called him by his name, “you could get killed for speaking in such a manner.”

“The only manner I speak is truth,” he said proudly, going over to the barrel of water and tossing in the dirty linens with some rose petals from the previous load, abandoning his folding duties. “And the truth is that not all royalties are bastards.” He held his head high and received a laugh from Moira.

“And what proof do you have of this?”

“Alex.” His name slipped his mouth before Hank could catch himself. 

“Alex,” Moira repeated, the name lingering on her tongue as she thought. “Alex, Alex. Why does that name sound familiar?” She hummed, continuing to fold the fresh linens. 

Hank shrugged and looked away from her, hoping she wouldn’t see the rose that has risen upon his cheeks. He kept his gaze heavily focused on the laundry, wanting to make sure that it was absolutely clean, and it was an excuse to avoid Moira’s questions.

“Oh my,” she gasped suddenly and Hank merely glanced at her, carrying on with his work, “Alexander! You have a thing for the Prince?!”

“Shh!” Hank hushed her loudly, his face turning redder than the rose petals. “Keep your voice down! These castle walls aren’t all that thick, you know.” Moira ignored his chastised remark and looked at him with a ghastly expression. “Don’t look at me like that! You’re doing the exact same thing with the Queen.”

“The Queen and I have an understanding of each other and she was mine long before she was Shaw’s,” she spat bitterly. “You, on the other hand, have no business putting yourself with him! He is a Prince already set to marry and you cannot be seen with him outside of your servant duties.”

“He’s set to be married?” Hank repeated, feeling a pit form in his stomach. “How do you know?”

“All Princes his age are. And if he’s not, it will only be a matter of time before he is.” Moira sighed and gave Hank a small, kind smile. “Keep your heart in your chest, not on your sleeve.”

Hank nodded solemnly, looking back down into the laundry barrel. “I take your words with merit, Moira, but I cannot turn my feelings off for Alex entirely.”

“You do not have to then. All you have to do is not act on your feelings. It’s quite simple really, you have to keep them to yourself and only yourself. Understand?” Hank nodded once more, knowing what he had to do.

He did not go to Alex’s quarters that night like he said he would. Instead, he stayed in his own chambers, lying on the worn out cot as he stared into the darkness. His mind would not stop running and caused Hank little to no sleep, which he was fine by since every time he closed his eyes, all he saw was Alex’s face.

A gorgeous face it was to look upon too. Alex’s face was soft and smooth and it made him look younger than the years he actually was. Hank was not quite sure how old Alex was, but he could be no younger than him by a couple of years. Nonetheless, Alex was breathtaking. When Hank’s eyes came upon his face, he felt as though he was looking at the most beautiful thing on Earth.

Alex’s eyes were blue like his own but they were more vibrant than Hank’s. They reminded Hank of stained glass they way they shined when light hit them; the way the shone all different colors that Hank couldn’t look away from. Mesmerizing was an understatement when it came to describing Alex and Hank found himself at a loss for words when he looked upon the Prince.

Hank truly could not feel this way. Moira was right, he needed to keep his feelings to himself and not act upon them when it came to Alex. He knew what he had to do and Hank would regret every second of the decision he had to make, but he had to be realistic.

Alex was a Prince, Hank was a servant. Nothing would become of them since that was the way of the world. It would be completely absurd to think that Alex, a Prince, would be with someone like Hank.

It was settled then: Hank would not engage Alex at all. He could easily do it since he was used to ignoring royalty-Shaw never had any splendid company-but he wasn’t sure if Alex would handle it so well.

Hank received his answer the following morning.

After a night of very little sleep, Hank was the only one up first, preparing the dining room for breakfast. All the spots at the table, for once, were filled with the finest plates, glasses, and silverware. And once the room was finished, Hank took it upon himself to go tend to the horses, knowing that would take him up into mid afternoon to cater to every single one of them. Avoidance was not the proper way to handle the situation, but it worked well for Hank and Alex had no way of finding where he was.

Hank, however, was wrong.

He was in the stables, brushing off the first of a dozen horses, minding his own business when he heard the clearing of a throat. He knew it wasn’t Shaw since Shaw would yell his name, same goes for any other person in the household. 

Hank could see out of the corner of his eye Alex was standing a few feet away from him, arms crossed over his chest. “May I help you?” Hank asked calmly, tending to the horse without batting Alex an eye.

“Yes, you may. You owe me an explanation.” Alex did not dare to hide the anger in his voice and it made Hank feel quite unsettled knowing he was the root of that anger. “You are not true to your word, Hank. I thought we had an understanding.” Hank ignored him, moving around the side of the horse where he was hidden from Alex’s view. “If you don’t want any part of this than be a man and tell me to my face.”

“This?” Hank said to himself, shaking his head as he walked around the side of the horse to face Alex fully. It pained him to look at his face, knowing Alex could never be his, but he had to stay strong and keep his gaze on him. “There is no _this_. We have only exchanged a few words with each other, nothing has come of it.”

Alex’s mouth opened as if he was about to speak, but he quickly shut it. His eyes narrowed then and his face hardened almost instantly. “You are not the man I thought you were.”

Hank scoffed. “You don’t even know me! I don’t even know you! We are complete strangers, Alex. I only did my duties by showing you to your room for the night and complimented you on your obvious looks. We mean nothing to each other.” His own words made his heart hurt but the truth always did.

“We could be,” Alex said softly, the anger leaving his face as he stepped closer to Hank. “I do not know how long my family will be in Westchester but I do not want to go about my days laying around with nothing to do when I can be with a man who makes my heart beat faster than it should.”

Hank let out a deep breath, Moira’s words flooding into his mind like a dagger through his heart. _Keep your heart in your chest, not on your sleeve_. “Alex,” he began, “we cannot be together.”

“And why not? Nothing is stopping us, Hank. I-I have never met anyone who looks at me the way you do or makes me feel the things that you do. I swore to myself time and time again that I would never feel these things for another person but you Hank made me question all of that. I seek to find love and I know we just met but I would like to believe that those feelings could come to that, with you.”

Hank felt his chest warm up from Alex’s words and took a step closer to him. The proximity between them was close enough for Hank to reach out to him, but he refrained from such movements. Instead, he kept his hands at his sides and his heart in his chest.

“It is for the best if we do not get involved with one another. I’m sorry Alex, but we cannot be together.”

“Have I misread your feelings?” Alex merely whispered his question and Hank shook his head. “Then why are you acting this way?” He stepped closer to Hank then, shortening the distance between them drastically. Alex was close enough that Hank could smell the clean scent rolling off of him. He smelled faintly of lavender and Hank felt himself drawn to him.

“I am being cautious.”

“You have nothing to be cautious about.” Alex’s hands found his and Hank felt his breath catch in his throat. Alex’s hands were smoothed and soft against Hank’s own and he didn’t dare pull away, he couldn’t bring himself to. “I will not do you any harm, I promise.”

Hank nodded, believing Alex’s words but that did not stop the questions he had for him. “Are you set to be married?”

“No. I refuse to be arranged to marry someone who I have not met yet. I want to marry out of love and my parents are aware of this. They have granted my wishes so I will not be inclined to anyone. You Hank are the exception, if you will have me.”

“I will,” he agreed, despite Moira’s warnings. “We mustn’t speak of this to anyone. Shaw would have me dead if he knew I was fraternizing with his guests. We must not let anyone believe that we are together.”

“I will not tell a soul, you can take my word for it.” Alex pulled his hands out of Hank’s touch as he looked around. “Are we truly alone?”

“Yes, no one comes to the stables. They are my assignment for the day and unless there is a dire importance, I will not be bothered.” Alex nodded in understanding, his hands making their way around Hank’s neck. Hank leaned his head down a little to get closer to Alex, his hands settling down at his waist as he stared into his eyes. 

“May I stay with you in here? I tend to my own horses back home, I could be of help,” Alex offered with his breath being felt on Hank’s skin.

“I would like that.” He leaned in closer then, his face coming up to cradle Alex’s. Hank felt as though he was holding the world in his hands with the way he looked at Alex. He knew he shouldn’t but Hank couldn’t help but press his lips against his in a soft kiss.

Swarms of emotions flooded through him as Alex kissed him right back, making Hank feel things he never thought he could feel. He parted his lips in the slightest, deepening the kiss as Alex melted in his arms. Hank wasn’t sure what had come over him but he began to back Alex up, hoping they could reach a wall of some sorts.

Instead, Alex ended up tripping over a barrel of hay and fell to the ground with Hank landing on top of him. Immediately, Hank pulled back and started to look for possible injuries. “Are you alright?” He checked his face and any part of exposed skin he could find, assessing them.

“I’m fine,” Alex giggled, catching Hank’s lips again in a kiss. Hank settled back into the kiss, adjusting himself more so that he was towering over Alex comfortably and not crushing him.  
His hands began to roam over Hank’s shirt, tugging at the garment which caused Hank to pull back and look at him once more.

“What are you doing?”

“Is it not obvious?” Alex licked his lips as he smirked, perching himself up on his elbows. “I want you to take off your shirt.”

Hank shook his head at the idea. “I am not sleeping with you in here, Alex.”

“Why not? We won’t get caught,” he hummed, his hand continuing to trail the front of Hank’s torso, “be as loud as we want.” He had a peculiar look in his eye and Hank found himself staggering off of Alex and getting up.

Perhaps Moira was right, all royalty wanted something. 

And Alex wanted sex from Hank. He was willing to give it to him yes, but Hank couldn’t give it to him at this very moment, let alone wanted to. He wanted to build a sense of trust with Alex before things started to become more physical than kissing.

“Hank, what is it?” Alex scrambled to his feet, looking at Hank oddly.

“You need to leave,” Hank stated firmly, walking back to the horses.

“I don’t understand,” Alex began.

Hank turned on his heel to face him once more. “Leave, Alex,” he nearly growled. “Now.”

The hurt that washed over Alex’s face would surely be planted in Hank’s mind for good, but it was for the best. He watched as Alex brisked out of the stables, not even looking at Hank anymore. He would cherish the moments he had with Alex, but he knew deep down that it would never work between them. He should explain this to Alex so he did not get the wrong idea, but it was too late for that and sometimes, things were better left unsaid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God Alex and Hank are confusing but hey, things may work out later on...or will they?
> 
> Who’s POV is next? Stay tuned!!!


	5. Emma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is superrr short but it's at an almost happy ending!! Enjoy!!

Emma could certainly do this. She was strong, brave, and certainly capable of putting the tiniest amount of poison into Sebastian’s tea. Her, Moira, and the others have suffered long enough, it was time to put an end to this misery. 

Not to make it all about herself, but Emma felt as though she had the worst situation out of everyone. She would rather be a servant than be forced into a marriage with Sebastian. She was the one that had to sleep in the same bed with him and cater to his...needs. A disgusting man he was and Emma did not know why it took her so long to work up the courage to do this, but she was going to do it.

Emma Frost would poison the cruel King of Westchester who was not fancied by anyone. She had to kill him before he harmed others. She knew all about his plans in regards to the Summers family-Sebastian had boasted about it with every miniscule detail. 

His plan started with Jean. Jean had not spoken a single word to the King ever since he captured her from her home all those years ago. However, the King made Jean a promise she could not refuse: Marriage and he will release her. A simple task really, and Jean agreed to it since why wouldn’t she? 

Well, Sebastian put his plan into motion by having his men scrounge every place within miles of Westchester to find a Prince of wealth and strong power.

When his men found the Summers, that was when the plan started to commence.

Sebastian did not tell Jean about the Summers at all, he only told her that he would find her a suitable husband. Taking it upon himself to do so, Sebastian started to write to the eldest son, Scott, pretending to be Jean. Emma thought it was completely absurd to do such a thing but Sebastian went ahead with it. And it worked out perfectly.

With Scott falling for the plan, he took his whole family to Westchester where Sebastian planned to have them all under his rule. He planned to lock them away and force them to be under his rule. He dreamed too big in Emma’s opinion, but he would find a way to seek the plan through, he always did.

“Emma!” Sebastian yelled from the other room, taking her out of her thoughts. “Where is my tea?!”

“Coming sugar!” Emma called back, taking the lid off of the poison and pouring it in his tea. She had gotten the poison from Moira three days ago after she ran out to find an apothecary a few villages away. Emma was a perfect distraction for Sebastian in those times for him not to notice Moira was missing. Moira returned as though she had never left, a vial of poison in her possession. 

Emma set the vial in her dress as she clutched the tray, making her way into Sebastian’s study. She set the tray down on one of the empty tables and picked up the cup, handing it to him.

“My apologies for it taking so long, I wanted it to cool before you drank from it.”

“How kind of you,” Sebastian mused dryly as he drank from the cup. Emma held her breath the whole time, watching him drink the whole cup in a few sips. “Who made this?”

“I did.”

Sebastian hummed. “It’s quite delicious, perhaps you should take on the role of the chef, make a better meal than they have lately. Maybe I should dismiss them.”

“Perhaps you should,” Emma cleared her throat and walked in front of Sebastian to face him fully. Trickles of sweat started to make themselves known at his temples and his face became a little white. “Are you feeling alright?”

Sebastian shook his head, opening his mouth to say something but nothing came out. A gasp escaped from his lips and the cup he was holding fell out of his hands, crashing to the floor and shattering it to pieces.

“Rest in Hell,” Emma smiled as she left the room, walking down the stairs calmly as she made her way to the dining room. She sat at the head of the table where Sebastian usually sat, picking up the brass bell he used to call the servants attention. She rung the bell twice, getting all of the servants into the room in an instant. Emma cleared her throat and sat up straight, looking at everyone with a blank expression. “Please bring the guests here as well as every person in this castle.”

The servants obeyed, disappearing out of the room quickly. One stayed, Moira, looking at Emma quizzically. “My darling,” Moira began as she approached Emma, crouching down to her level and taking her hands, “are you a bearer of good news?”

“I am,” she beamed down at her and gave her hands a squeeze. “We can be together once more, I am sure of it.” Moira smiled and pressed an excited kiss to Emma’s lips. “I believe a certain celebration will commence tonight,” she gasped against the kiss and Moira nodded.

“Certainly it will.”

Moira pulled away when the room became full and Emma gestured for the guests to take a seat at the table. “I have some news for all of you to tell. Your stay here has unfortunately been cut short because you all have no purpose to be here.” Confusion washed over their faces but nonetheless, Emma continued to explain further. “The King has brought you here on false pretences and for that, I apologize for his actions. No marriage would’ve happened and it would be for the best if it didn’t. With that being said, you are all free to leave. Servants included.”

“I am not following,” King Summers said, looking at Emma for answers. “We came here for Scott to marry the Duchess.” 

“Father, Jean did not write those letters,” Prince Scott spoke up, receiving a shocked look from both the King and Queen.

“He is right,” Emma confirmed, “Sebastian wrote those letters to get you all here. He had horrible things planned for all of you but no need to worry, he will no longer hurt you or anyone else. “The King is dead.” Relief washed through the room and all of the servants were eased almost instantly. “I cannot erase what he has done, but I will find a way to make it up to all of you. You are all dismissed.”

Servants flooded out of the room quickly, but the Summers family remained. The King and Queen looked completely horrified by the news, Prince Scott looked as though he wanted to say something, Prince Alex lingered before leaving the room, and the youngest Prince remained stoic.

“Thank you My Queen, for informing us,” Prince Scott thanked her. “If it is alright, I-I have some business to attend to. Excuse me,” he gave Emma a quick smile before leaving the room as well.

“I cannot believe this,” King Summers spoke with astonishment, continuing to look at Emma for answers. “Why would you not say something sooner?”

“I did not have a choice,” she replied honestly. “From the moment I met Sebastian, he threatened to kill me if I spoke a single word about any of his actions to anyone. I do not fear death, but I care too deeply for Moira to leave her.” Her eyes moved away from the King and Queen and landed on the doorway, seeing Moira was standing there, smiling at Emma softly.

“Right, excuse us,” King Summers mumbled as he took his wife’s hand, gathering their son in their hands before walking out of the room.

Moira reentered the room and Emma stood up to embrace her, pulling her into a tight hug. “You know my dear, as Queen,” she pulled away with a bright smile, “I will need someone to rule by my side.”

“And I will happily do the honors,” she smirked as she kissed Emma once more, “but first, we need to move out of this dreadful palace.” Emma nodded in agreement, knowing everything was finally well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters roughly to get things to be well with everyone. What will happen next? Stay tuned!!


	6. Scott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter and what does this one have in store? Smut of course!! Enjoy ;)

Scott dashed through the corridors of the palace, trying to find where Logan had gone. He was in such disarray! First Jean had never written the letters to him and then the King had died! Scott had never wished ill on anyone, but he did believe that the King deserved what was coming to him, given the circumstances. Did that make him an ill person for believing so? Possibly, but in a sense, Scott didn’t even know the King that well, he could only tell he was simply a horrible person. Who evaded villages? Killed innocent people? Why would someone ever do such a thing?

Bumping into a girl took Scott out of his rambling thoughts, making him back up and look at the person he ran into. She was dressed very nicely in an emerald dress, straight red hair pooling down her shoulders and back. Her eyes were a light green, reminding Scott of the grass on a hill. Her face was as soft as her eyes, her skin fair but delicate.

“I am so sorry,” she spoke smoothly, a kind smile forming on her lips.

“It is alright, I-I should be more careful with where I was going.” He cleared his throat and returned the smile, looking past the girl to see Logan was in the other room, looking right at him.

“Jean Grey, Duchess of Westchester,” she introduced, regaining Scott’s attention.

“You are Jean?” Jean nodded and Scott truly felt puzzled. For months, he had been writing to this girl that stood before him, at least he thought he was writing to this girl, and he grew to love her. However, he did not love this girl in front of him, he loved the _idea_ of her. Scott could truly get to know her if he wished to, but someone else had captured his heart. Surely it had only been a day or two, but something about Logan captivated Scott in a way that he never knew before. He wasn’t sure if things with him and Logan would have the happy ending Scott had always dreamt of having, but he was certainly going to take that chance.

“I am,” Jean replied, making Scott come out of his thoughts again. “And you are Prince Scott, are you not?”

“Yes I am. Would you excuse me for a moment?” Scott gave a small curtsy to Jean before he made his way past her, striding right over to Logan. Logan’s expression was grim and Scott wasn’t sure why, but nonetheless, he took Logan’s hand in his and gave it a squeeze. “I want you to come with me. Come back home with me.” Logan shook his head and pulled his hand away. “Why not?”

“I already have a home, I’m going back there.”

“To Canada? You will go all the way back there to a home that may no longer be there?”

Logan shrugged his shoulders and folded his arms across his chest. “Only one way to find out.”

“Then let me come with you. We can live anywhere you would like, raise Laura together. We can be together, Logan.” Scott gave him a hopeful smile as Logan remained stoic, causing an unsettling feeling to form in Scott’s gut.

“You’re a prince.”

“And what does my status have to do with any of this? It certainly did not matter when you kissed me and it truly does not matter now,” he stated firmly. “I want to be with you, Logan. That is all that I want and if you do not want that by any means then you are frankly a liar.”

Logan’s left eyebrow rose in the air. “I’m a liar?”

“Yes, you are. You kissed me the other day and you did it because you like me, correct? If you kissed me only to kiss me and have no feelings for me whatsoever, then not only are you a liar but you are also a fool. I would do you so well, Logan, but if you do not want me then I cannot deny that it is your own stupidity that led to that.”

“Now I’m an idiot?” Logan took a step closer and Scott remained where he was, mocking Logan’s position and crossing his arms over his chest.

“For letting me go, yes, yes you are.”

Logan huffed out the faintest of laughs and simply shook his head at Scott, staring at him with amusement. “Fine, you want to be together? Go to Canada with me?”

“Yes, I do. Do you want that as well?”

“I do, I was just messing with you.”

Scott huffed himself and shook his head. “Well, clearly I did not laugh.”

“I can see that,” Logan stepped even closer and wrapped his arms around Scott’s waist, backing him up against the wall as his eyes darkened. “Now my Prince, whatever should I do with you?” Scott felt his mouth go dry and heat spread all across his cheeks. Did someone possibly start a fire? Scott was starting to feel warm all over and he wasn’t sure what it was from.

Logan kissed him and the question that loomed in Scott’s mind disappeared as if it was never there. He found himself lost in Logan’s kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck to keep himself close. Logan’s hands moved past his hips and went up and under Scott’s thighs, hoisting him up against the wall. Scott only tightened his grip around Logan’s neck as Logan walked away from the wall.

Scott heard Logan close the door to the room and soon enough, he was lying on the couch in the room with Logan laying over him. It was a position Scott was not quite used to himself, but he rather enjoyed the warmth and weight of Logan’s body against his. His hands dragged over the front of the thin shirt that was Logan’s, feeling the toned muscle underneath.

He wondered what Logan looked like underneath and if he was reading Scott’s mind, Logan took off the garment and threw it to the floor as if it was nothing but a rag. Scott’s hands immediately went exploring over Logan’s chest, feeling out every curve and every muscle that lied beneath his skin. 

“My darling, you appear as if you were sculptured by God,” he awed and Logan let out a faint chuckle, his hands moving over Scott’s own shirt to start to untie it. “You’re immaculate,” he continued on, sighing contentedly as he felt Logan’s lips against his neck. The feeling of Logan’s rather rough lips and tongue against his skin caused Scott to feel a heat in his belly that certainly wasn’t there before. When Logan’s teeth nearly grazed his skin, Scott let out a sound that he himself had never even made. Logan was awakening something inside of him and he was going to get it out, Scott was sure of it.

Logan’s kisses continued to protrude further down, halting at the hem of his trousers. Scott watched as Logan gently slid them off of him, his undergarments following. A blush rose to Scott’s cheeks as he saw how hard he was and he was very embarrassed since him and Logan had only kissed. 

As if he sensed his embarrassment, Logan leaned over and gave him a searing kiss on the lips, putting Scott at ease once more. He pulled back slightly as he held Scott’s gaze, a hand coming up to caress his cheek. “Are you alright to continue further?”

“Yes,” he gasped out as he realized how dry his mouth had become. “Yes I am,” he announced more clearly as he cleared his throat and stole another kiss from Logan in the process.

Logan smiled against the kiss before pulling back again and placing himself in between Scott’s legs. He ignored his cock completely, to Scott’s dismay, and moved down a little farther. He did not feel any movement happen and Scott was about ask Logan what he was doing, but before he could utter a word out, he felt Logan’s tongue against his entrance and Scott moaned quietly at the sensation. 

He always told himself that he would save himself for marriage. He certainly broke that promise with himself currently and he knew he was going to marry Logan as well so was there really any great harm to it? Scott did not think so and as soon as he felt Logan’s finger enter him, he knew he was making the right choice.

Scott let out a strangled noise as Logan moved his finger inside of him. At first, it was quite uncomfortable since Logan moved his finger as if it was searching for something. When Logan’s finger brushed up against something inside of Scott, he yelped at the surge of pleasure he felt, causing a whine to form in the back of his throat as Logan moved away from it. 

“Logan,” he gasped out as Logan slid in another one of his fingers, stretching Scott open. “Darling please,” he pleaded, not even sure what he was pleading for. He wanted more from Logan, something more that would fill all the empty places Scott needed completed. 

“Are you sure?” Logan questioned with a look of slight uncertainty in his eyes and Scott nodded vigorously, wanting to roll his eyes at such obviousness but thought it would not be appropriate in their situation. Logan’s fingers pulled out of Scott and he whined as he missed the touch instantly and Logan gave him a look. “Patience my Prince,” he teased and Scott rolled his eyes this time, watching as Logan stripped out of the rest of his garments.

His mouth watered as he saw Logan’s cock, taking in how big it was and how much Scott wanted it. He made a mental note to have Logan’s cock in his mouth sometime later, but as of right now, Scott wanted it inside of him and he wanted it now. Patience was a virtue, yes, and Scott was usually a patient person, but his head was clouded with desire and want and the moment and all he wanted was Logan.

And Logan gave in. He gave in to Scott’s needs and desires and pushed his cock inside of him. Logan fit into Scott like he was the missing piece in the puzzle he had found. Logan completed him in a way Scott did not know he needed. To think this whole time that Scott was supposed to be with Jean, doing these actions with Jean herself and not Logan. Logan was supposed to remain a servant if Scott did not meet him. Things would have turned out very differently if Scott had never done the things he did in the first place.

Now, however now, Logan was all he wanted and all he ever will want. He was going to live the life he always dreamed of and it would be with Logan. If his parents did not approve of his lifestyle, Scott was certain they would, then they would be damned. Him and Logan were going to be in love and happy and that was all they would ever be. In this life, in the next one, Scott would always find his way to Logan since they were meant for each other. Together, together they would do anything and anything they shall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's a happy ending (literally; if you don't get that joke than oof sorry) for Scott and Logan! Next and sadly last chapter is the Epilogue. What will happen with Hank and Alex? Find out sometime next week :)))) (probably Wednesday or Friday)


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s officially the last chapter :((( 
> 
> Enjoy Hank and Alex trying to work things out!!

Precisely two months had gone by since Alex had left the house of Shaw in Westchester. He did not utter a single word to Hank or even glance his way as he left. He thought Hank wanted him, he thought Hank could possibly feel the same way Alex had felt about him but he was wrong. He felt foolish to think Hank could ever love him, or let alone anyone. He was not wanted or desired and that was why Alex knew he would never marry. He was thankful his parents agreed to not arrange him either, it made everything easier.

He tossed the book he was reading aside since he was too lost in his thoughts to focus on what it was about. Most days, to his dismay, all he could think about was Hank and his betrayal. Perhaps Alex had done something wrong to him that caused him to lash out but he will never know what it was since Hank was gone now. He was still in Westchester possibly, and was very far from Alex. Perhaps, that was the way things should be.

“I thought I would find you in here,” the kind voice of Mother said and Alex turned his head to look at her, feeling his tension ease as he saw the warm smile across her face. “I do not like seeing you like this, my son.” She approached him then and stood in front of where he was sitting, kneeling down to his level and putting her hand on her cheek. “Will you ever tell me what happened?”

“Nothing has happened, Mother. I am perfectly alright,” he forced a smile and picked the book back up, showing it to her. “I am occupying my days by reading every book we own. I do love being literate, it is very useful to me.”

Mother hummed and took the book out of his hands and set it aside, a look of disbelief over her face. “Alexander, you do not enjoy reading as much as you let on, I know this. Something is on your mind and I do not know what it is and if you do not tell me what it is I will respect your choice of keeping it to yourself. Always remember that I and your father are always here for you and love you very much.” She pressed a kiss to his forehead and Alex wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug.

“I love you both too.”

Mother pulled back and smiled at him once more. “A guest has arrived, I came up here to tell you. They will be staying for dinner before they head out on their way, would you like to bid them a greeting of welcome?”

“I will in a moment, I want to read a couple more pages before so, if that is alright.”

Mother nodded. “It is. I will see you down there,” she excused as she left the library that they had in their home. Alex sighed rather heavily and picked the book back up, finding himself scoffing at the title.

He knew wasting his days away reading about other people’s love stories was a very bad idea since it made him nearly sick to his stomach. He knew deep down he would never have a love story of his own and that thought caused a big gaping hole to form in his heart that would never be filled.

Someone had entered the room since Alex had heard footsteps and he came out of his thoughts once more. “Mother,” he began as he faced the person, immediately feeling a wave of mixed emotions come over him as he saw who the person was. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to see you,” Hank confessed with the soft tone Alex had missed hearing. Hank looked more kept from the last time Alex had saw him. His hair was groomed and neatly combed back, accentuating his handsome features. He had skepticals now too which brought out his eyes more than it had ever before and his clothes were nice and well made.

“Do not lie,” Alex replied sourly as his eyes left Hank and went back to looking at the book cover. “You want nothing to do with me.”

“I want everything to do with you.”

Alex scoffed and tossed the book once more, standing up from the chair to face Hank fully. “No you do not. You made it perfectly clear where we stand and where I stand is not with you. I do not know why my mother let you in but I want you to get out and leave me alone.”

“Before you kick me out, may I tell you why I am here?” Hank asked kindly and Alex balled his hands into fists, wanting to not hear a single word of it. “Alex, I owe you an apology.” Alex rolled his eyes and picked the book back up, walking over to the correct shelf to put it back. He pretended to skim for a new novel, using it as an excuse to ignore Hank. “I had misunderstood your feelings for me. I thought all you wanted from me was sex and for that reason, I jumped to the wrong conclusion and for that, I am terribly sorry.”

“You’re forgiven,” he replied flatly as he pulled out one book, skimming over the cover before pulling it back and pulling out another. “Now, if you excuse me, I do have books to read so you can see your way out.”

“No, Alex I am not leaving till you look me in the eyes and tell me that you want me to go.” Alex huffed at Hank’s sudden stubbornness and met his eyes over from where he was standing.

“I want you to leave.”

“Is that what you really want?”

“Yes.”

Hank went quiet as he stepped closer to Alex and Alex took one step back, knowing he could not move far since his back encountered the book case. As if seizing the opportunity, Hank breezed his way towards him and before Alex even thought about moving, Hank’s body was pressed up against his and trapping him. He had Alex exactly where he wanted him and Alex knew he would not be happy with Mother for allowing Hank in the first place.

“I regretted those words as soon as they escaped my mouth,” Hank started lightly and Alex did not care for what he had to say, not one bit. “I was in agony these past months without you.”

“Good,” Alex stated a little proudly, expecting to get a reaction out of Hank, but he didn’t even flinch at the comment. “Now if you would kindly leave my humble abode so I can carry on with my day, it would be very appreciated.”

“Alex, I understand that you are upset with me-”

“Upset? You think I’m upset?” Alex met Hank’s eyes as he found his strength to push Hank off of him. “I am not upset with you, _Henry_. I am hurt. I thought you felt the same way about me but I was foolish and wrong to ever believe so,” he gritted out, swallowing down the sudden lump in his throat as his eyes stung with tears. “I never wanted you for your body.”

Hank reached out and cupped Alex’s face in his hands and Alex did not pull away but he did avoid his eyes. “I am deeply sorry that I believed you to think so. I wanted to spend time with you, learn everything that you would tell me about you, Alex. I would not grow to love you since I cannot seek out something I already feel.”

Alex met his eyes then and took in a shaky breath. “You love me?”

“With every breath that I breathe. I do not quite know you well, I know, but my love for you is real and I will prove it to be real for the rest of our lives. I will spend every day of my life making it up to you for all the pain I have caused you. My intention was for you to never be hurt and I am again truly sorry for doing so. I promise to love you forever, Alexander Summers and I will not leave you or here without a fight.”

A tear slid down Alex’s cheek before he could catch it but Hank caught it with his thumb. A warm feeling had flooded into his chest and his shoulders relaxed with ease by Hank’s words. “I love you too, Hank.” Hank smiled at him and Alex smiled back, wrapping his arms around Hank’s neck as he leaned up to kiss him lovingly on the lips. “Forever,” he murmured against his lips and Alex _knew_ him and Hank would be together forever too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they all lived happily ever after :)
> 
> I want to thank you all so much for the lovely comments, kudos, and most importantly reading and enjoying this story!!! I already have another story written out (and almost done!!) that includes most of the ships in this story :))) It will be our SEPTEMBER 27 so mark your calendars if you’re interested!! 
> 
> Much love to you all <3

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure when the next chapter will be up and I am going on vacation soon so it might be done before or after it but nonetheless, stay tuned!!!!!!
> 
> Thanks for reading!! :)


End file.
